


Game is Hard

by EthersBane



Category: Dota 2, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthersBane/pseuds/EthersBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Sburb, sanity slowly started to return to everyone's lives, and one way that they tried to restore normality was by indulging in a calming game of Dota.</p><p>Wait, what? "Normality"? "Calming"? "Dota"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Dota, You Suck

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happens after the end of Homestuck, and after it ended, in my fic, everything was reset back to normal, except all the dead humans and trolls were revived, and everyone managed to stay in contact.

John logged onto his computer and logged into Pesterchum and Steam. Almost as soon as he did so, he received a Steam message.

arachnidsGrip: H8y John. ::::)  
ectoBiologist: oh hey, vriska.  
ectoBiologist: what's up?  
arachnidsGrip: Dota!!!!!!!!  
ectoBiologist: dota?  
arachnidsGrip: Yeah, Dota! Don't you pl8y it?  
ectoBiologist: not really, why?  
arachnidsGrip: Download it! You'll see why soon!  
ectoBiologist: okay, sure. what could be the harm?

Some time later, after John had finished downloading Dota, Vriska messaged him again.

arachnidsGrip: Well, I guess you're ready!  
ectoBiologist: yeah.  
ectoBiologist: what do i do now?  
arachnidsGrip: Pl8y through the tutorials, then read this guide.  
arachnidsGrip: http://www.purgegamers.com/welcome-to-dota-you-suck  
ectoBiologist: sure, i can do that.  
ectoBiologist: let me just set my hotkeys and play the tutorials first.

John configured his hotkeys, then clicked on the first tutorial, in which he played as Dragon Knight against a CPU-controlled Razor. As it was full of basics, such as moving, attacking, leveling and using spells, buying items, and getting last hits, he didn't really have much trouble with it. However, in the second tutorial, in which he played as Sniper against Tidehunter, which was again controlled by the CPU. However, while he was able to make his AoE abilities work and use the minimap, he was struggling with the towers. After dying to a tower for the fourth time in a row, John messaged Vriska again.

ectoBiologist: hey, i keep dying to towers. what gives?  
arachnidsGrip: First off, Steam chat is really fucking slow. Switch to Skype.

John immediately turned on his Skype, and soon heard Vriska's voice.

"There we go."  
"Now, what you want to do when you're getting hit by a tower is run like hell, back to your own tower. If necessary, use a Tango or a Healing Salve to save your ass. Just keep chipping away at the tower, and it'll fall eventually."  
John was apprehensive about this. "The towers have a ton of health and do loads of damage, though."  
"Don't worry - this isn't like real games. In the early stages of real games, your teammates will normally assist you in taking down the towers."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Just keep playing through the tutorials."

Eventually, John was able to take down the tower, and complete the rest of the tutorials. Feeling triumphant, he spoke to Vriska again.

"Am I ready for the real thing yet?"  
Vriska was shocked and said with a facepalm, "No, of course not! You ought to play against bots for about a week or two so that you won't get flamed."  
"It's that bad, huh?"  
"Yeah. Hey, did you read the guide?"  
"Not yet."  
"Go and read it! You'll need it."

John read the guide, and first played against bots, but, as he gradually honed his skills, he started playing against real players, and eventually didn't suck anymore.

It had now been two months since the first time he had tried to play Dota.

He opened up Steam, and noticed that he had a message.

arachnidsGrip: Joooooooohn!  
ectoBiologist: ?  
arachnidsGrip: I t8ke it you understand quite a 8it a8out Dota now?  
ectoBiologist: yeah, i guess so.  
arachnidsGrip: Actually, there's 8een something I wanted to ask you.  
arachnidsGrip: You see, I'm the captain of a Dota team.  
arachnidsGrip: 8ut, for some time now, we've sucked.  
arachnidsGrip: We feed in all the matches. All of them. ::::(  
arachnidsGrip: ...Ok8y, m8y8e not all of them, 8ut still w8y too many.  
arachnidsGrip: I think you can guess where this is going.  
arachnidsGrip: Equius was our offl8ner, 8ut he's left our team.  
arachnidsGrip: How'd you like to 8e the new offl8ner for FYG G8ming?  
ectoBiologist: "fyg"?  
arachnidsGrip: We can't get F8ygo to sponsor us 8ecause we suck, ok8y? D::::  
arachnidsGrip: That, and there's already a professional team from Eastern Alternia sponsored by F8ygo.  
arachnidsGrip: Daaaaaaaamn, those guys are good.  
arachnidsGrip: 8ut anyw8y, would you do it?  
ectoBiologist: sure!  
ectoBiologist: who else is on our team?  
arachnidsGrip: See for yourself!

John looked at the list of team members.

arachnidsGrip (Carry)  
grimAuxiliatrix (Mid)  
ectoBiologist (Offlane)  
adiosToreador (1st Support)  
tentacleTherapist (2nd Support)

ectoBiologist: kanaya, tavros, and rose?  
arachnidsGrip: Yeah, them!  
arachnidsGrip: Tod8y, we have a score to settle.  
ectoBiologist: what do you mean by that?  
arachnidsGrip: Tod8y is the d8y that we 8eat Hive8ees!  
ectoBiologist: hivebees?  
ectoBiologist: let me guess, sollux's team?  
arachnidsGrip: Yep!  
arachnidsGrip: He's not their captain anymore, though.  
arachnidsGrip: Terezi is.  
ectoBiologist: okay, let me check their roster.

turntechGodhead (Carry)  
gardenGnostic (Mid)  
carcinoGeneticist (Offlane)  
gallowsCalibrator (1st Support)  
twinArmageddons (2nd Support)

ectoBiologist: wait, what?  
ectoBiologist: dave, jade, karkat, terezi, and sollux?  
arachnidsGrip: Yeah.  
arachnidsGrip: Anyway, everyone's online, including on their team. Let's do this!

Everyone turned on their Skype if they weren't already on it, and all ten players got into the lobby to set up a Captain's Mode match.

Vriska and Terezi clicked on "Become Captain", then started their drafts.

Vriska's team was on Radiant, while Terezi's team was on Dire.

In the end, the drafts looked like this:

FYG Gaming:

Bans: Crystal Maiden, Jakiro, Death Prophet, Gyrocopter, Abaddon  
Picks: Medusa (Vriska), Venomancer (Kanaya), Centaur Warrunner (John), Elder Titan (Tavros), Sand King (Rose)

HiveBees:

Bans: Mirana, Ogre Magi, Alchemist, Lich, Huskar  
Picks: Lifestealer (Dave), Tinker (Jade), Nature's Prophet (Karkat), Beastmaster (Terezi), Treant Protector (Sollux)

With the drafts over, the game could now start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guide mentioned by Vriska was written by Purge and is here: http://www.purgegamers.com/welcome-to-dota-you-suck
> 
> FYG Gaming (and Faygo Gaming) are a reference to the real-life pro Dota team, LGD Gaming.
> 
> HiveBees is a reference to another real-life pro Dota team, NewBee.


	2. The Early Game

Vriska took a look at the teams and told her teammates, "Okay, same as usual. Tavros and Rose, follow me to bot. John, go offlane, Kanaya, mid. Rose, get the wards and courier. We're gonna have to pull them into teamfights, because we have three great teamfight ults. I'm counting on their supports helping out Dave, leaving Karkat exposed. If we get into teamfights, we've got this."

Meanwhile, Terezi analyzed her team and opponents and had this to say: "Sollux, get our wards and courier. We'll go bot with Karkat. Jade, go mid. Dave, go top. If I'm right about this, John will be solo offlane. That's an easy pickoff for you."

"Thirty seconds to battle," the announcer's voice rang out.

Every player had now bought their salves, tangos, clarities, and other starting items, and were now heading out into their lanes.

"Ten seconds to battle."

Rose and Sollux dutifully placed down their wards, as directed by their captains.

"The battle begins."

In the top lane, both Dave and John creep-blocked their first creep waves, as should be the case. What John didn't know was that Dave was going 1v1 against him.

In mid, Jade was laning against Kanaya.

"I'm laning against Veno. Should I go with the usual, Bottle/BoTs rush?"  
Sollux responded, "Yeah. Jutht farm mid ath quickly ath you can. The thooner you get your Blink Dagger, the better it ith for our team."

In bot, Vriska was last-hitting as many creeps as she possibly could, while Tavros and Rose tried to make space for her to do so. Although she was expecting Karkat to be coming at her alone, that wasn't the case, as Karkat was actually backed up by Terezi and Sollux.

As it became clear to her that Karkat wasn't alone, Vriska told Tavros and Rose, "Guys, just Burrowstrike and Echo Stomp their supports. We can still do this."

Meanwhile, Karkat also was giving out orders. "You two, go after Tavros and Rose. Sollux, plant Leech Seed on that serpentine-craniumed fool. Thanks to our strategy, we have them cornered."

The battle in the bottom lane was full of sporadic attacking and running in turn, when suddenly:

"FIRST BLOOD!"

Vriska looked up and saw that the picture of Centaur Warrunner had been greyed out.

"WHAT?!"  
"Gah, I'm sorry! It's just that I didn't expect to be 1v1 against a Lifestealer! Why don't you send a support this way?"  
"Then we'll be 2v3 here!"  
"I'm gonna keep dying unless someone comes over to help!"  
"I suppose you have a point."

John respawned, then used a TP scroll to top lane. Rose bought a TP scroll of her own from the side shop, then TP'd to top lane to follow John.

A crisis had now been averted for FYG Gaming for the time being, but soon...

Karkat used Sprout to trap Vriska within a mass of trees.

"NOW!"

Terezi and Sollux charged, and attacked the trapped Vriska. Before she could TP out, Vriska had already been killed by Karkat.

As he was now 1v3, Tavros quickly turned around and fled.

Much to Terezi's delight, her team now had the first two kills.

"Nice! Karkat, keep farming the creeps until you get a Midas!"  
"Jungle after that?"  
"Yeah, just jungle until you get Deso."

Things were looking grim for FYG Gaming, but just after that, in mid, Kanaya managed to kill Jade.

"Oh my. I believe that I have been able to overpower the Tinker on the opposing team."  
John was relieved. "Okay! If you can land another kill, maybe we can help you take the mid tower."

* * *

 

Ten minutes into the game, HiveBees had gained the advantage, the laning phase was ending, and FYG's Tier 1 bottom tower was under threat. The statlines at this point looked like this:

Vriska: 1/3/1 (dead)  
Kanaya: 2/1/2  
John: 0/3/3 (dead)  
Tavros: 0/1/4  
Rose: 1/1/3

Dave: 3/0/2  
Jade: 2/2/3  
Karkat: 2/0/4  
Terezi: 2/1/3 (dead)  
Sollux: 0/1/3

Karkat was jungling and close to his Hand of Midas. Meanwhile, Dave, Jade, and Sollux were attacking FYG's tower, but Kanaya, Tavros, and Rose were frantically attempting to defend that same tower. In the teamfight, Dave activated Rage, while Jade used Rearm, then March of the Machines, and Sollux attacked Kanaya with Leech Seed. However, FYG had better skills for teamfights, and since Rose was now Level 6, she cast Epicenter, followed up by Plague Ward from Kanaya, and Echo Stomp from Tavros. A few more spells and attacks were used. Soon, it ended up with Tavros, Sollux, and Dave dead. It looked like the tower was safe, but Karkat then teleported in and finished off Rose. John, Terezi, and Vriska soon TP'd in, but it was too late - Karkat and Jade had already taken the tower. HiveBees were off to a great start, but could they keep it going?


	3. Taking the Towers

FYG's Tier 1 bottom tower had now fallen, but the teamfight wasn't over. Although they had been dead when the first teamfight broke out, John, Vriska, and Terezi had now respawned. John and Vriska were now engaged in a teamfight against Karkat, Jade, and Terezi. Jade struck first, using March of the Machines, but it wasn't enough to kill either John or Vriska, allowing John to fire back with a two-man Hoof Stomp, stunning Karkat and Jade. Seeing her opportunity, Vriska cast Mystic Snake, and John and Vriska proceeded to go to town on Karkat and Jade, killing them both, and causing Terezi to retreat. Having started so poorly, FYG seemed to be making a comeback.

"Nice Hoof Stomp. Should we farm or push now?"  
"It's too early to push. Let's keep farming."   
"Sure. I need to get my Midas and my Skadi, anyway."

As each player respawned, things started to fall into the pattern of a regular Dota game, with each player farming, buying items, placing wards, and so on as necessary. Then, some time later, Rose had an idea.

"Guys, should we push top lane and go for their tier 1?"  
This suggestion surprised Kanaya, who had been intending to gank bot. "I do not perceive any problems with that suggestion, but I also do not see why I should have to cease my ganking and go to the top lane."  
"Just take my word for it on this one."

Meanwhile, HiveBees had their own plan which was coming to fruition. By now, Karkat had almost farmed all the way to a Deso, having already bought his Hand of Midas.

"I've almost got my Deso."  
Terezi's face lit up upon hearing these words. "That's awesome! Start nibble vermining as soon as you buy it! We can't get into any more major teamfights for now - they'll destroy us!"  
"I'll go for their mid tower."  
"Sure. Just channel your inner GeneralBarkfiend and go for that tower."

FYG were able to take down HiveBees' Tier 1 top tower, while part of FYG's Tier 1 mid and Tier 2 bot had been attacked, through Karkat's ratting (or "nibble vermining", as it was called on Alternia).

Then, a massively important moment in the context of the game happened.

"I got my BoTs!"  
"You know what to do, then."  
"All good, Cap!"

Thanks to her Boots of Travel, as well as a slightly out-of-position Observer Ward that had been placed by Rose, Jade charged onto Tavros, who didn't see her coming, and, with the help of her Boots of Travel, picked him off for the easy kill.

[Lifestealer] turntechGodhead: noob  
[Nature's Prophet] carcinoGeneticist: OH MY FUCK. WOW.  
[Nature's Prophet] carcinoGeneticist: HAVE YOU EVER FEASTED YOUR LOOKSTUBS ON ANYTHING SO FREAKISHLY AMATEURISH.  
[Elder Titan] adiosToreador: hEY, i dIDN'T sEE hER cOMING,  
[Elder Titan] adiosToreador: tHE wARD wAS pOORLY pLACED,,,  
[Medusa] arachnidsGrip: Can it, Tavros.  
[Medusa] arachnidsGrip: She's Tinker!  
[Medusa] arachnidsGrip: You should know d8mn w8ll th8t sh8 w8ll g8nk y8u!!!!!!!!  
[Centaur Warrunner] [ALLIES] ectoBiologist: um, guys?  
[Centaur Warrunner] [ALLIES] ectoBiologist: i don't think this is really helping.  
[Centaur Warrunner] [ALLIES] ectoBiologist: if anything, this is just making it harder for us!  
[Venomancer] [ALLIES] grimAuxiliatrix: I Think John May Be Right  
[Venomancer] [ALLIES] grimAuxiliatrix: Your Petty Arguing Will Just Be A Burden To Our Team  
[Medusa] [ALLIES] arachnidsGrip: ........  
[Medusa] [ALLIES] arachnidsGrip: ........Fine.  
[Medusa] [ALLIES] Okay then, let's go mid!

FYG tried to switch to pushing the mid lane, but before they could do so, they were attacked on the left side of the river by three members of HiveBees: Sollux, Jade, and Terezi. Sollux struck first, using Living Armor on Jade. John fired back with his ult, hitting all three HiveBees opponents, and while they were being attacked, Vriska used Stone Gaze on Sollux and Jade. However, Terezi attacked with Primal Roar, damaging Kanaya, Rose, and Vriska. Then, Jade stepped in and killed off Rose before she could use Epicenter, but Kanaya returned fire with Venomous Gale, killing off Terezi. Sollux and Vriska soon fell, and the teamfight dissipated soon after, with two casualties on each side.

* * *

It had now been around 23 minutes into the game, with no major fights breaking out at that point. The statlines now looked like this:

Vriska: 3/5/4 (Treads/Midas/Skadi, going for BKB)  
Kanaya: 4/2/6 (Boots/Shadow Blade/Butterfly, going for MKB)  
John: 2/5/7 (Boots/Blink Dagger, going for Blade Mail)  
Tavros: 1/4/7 (dead) (Arcane Boots/Soul Ring, going for Mek)  
Rose: 1/2/5 (Wards/Arcane Boots/Blink Dagger, going for Veil)

Dave: 5/0/4 (Phase/Armlet/Drum, going for S&Y)  
Jade: 5/4/6 (Bottle/BoT/Blink Dagger, going for Dagon)  
Karkat: 3/2/6 (Midas/Treads/Deso, going for Hex)  
Terezi: 2/2/8 (Arcane Boots/Mek, going for Drum)  
Sollux: 2/3/5 (Wards/Arcane Boots/Soul Ring, going for Shiva's)

As far as towers were concerned, FYG had taken HiveBees' Tier 1 top, mid, and Tier 2 top, while HiveBees had taken FYG's Tier 1 top, mid, and bot, and Tier 2 mid.

That's when Vriska had a possibly game-changing idea.

[Medusa] [ALLIES] arachnidsGrip: > Roshan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GeneralBarkfiend is a reference to AdmiralBulldog, the offlaner from Alliance, who is considered to be the greatest Nature's Prophet player of all time.


	4. Immortality!

Vriska's call to take Roshan sent mental shockwaves throughout the members of FYG.

"Uhh... do we really want to do this now?"  
"It seems that this would not be an optimal opportunity to rosh."  
"Wait, what? Now?"  
"Yes, now! We're losing! We need the Aegis!"  
"Do you want them to take a tower?"  
"It'll be worth it if we get the Aegis! Let's go!"

Meanwhile, HiveBees were going for FYG's Tier 2 bot, except for Karkat, who was ratting the Tier 2 top.

Although they had almost taken the tower down, Dave soon realized that something was amiss.

"Doesn't it seem like something's not quite right here?"  
Jade had no idea what Dave was talking about. "Like what?" As she asked him that, she got the last hit on FYG's Tier 2 bot tower.  
"It's as if the word 'wrong' isn't even close to enough to describe this situation. Like there needs to be a new word for it. And this new word even flummoxes the guys at goddamn Merriam-Webster's. We might be talking about a situation so wrong that it can't be described by ordinary human means, only by artificial means. And even these artificial means--"

"Roshan has fallen to the Radiant!"

As is usually the case, the position 1 carry, in this case, Vriska, took the Aegis.

"--hold that thought."  
Terezi was livid. "Why the hell didn't you guys go after them?!"  
"It jutht theemed like thuch a weird time to roth," said a shocked Sollux. "Well, at leatht we got their Tier 2 tower."  
Dave noticed that, thanks to that tower, he now had almost enough to buy his Sange and Yasha. About a minute later, after a few more last hits on some creeps, he bought his Sange from the side shop to complete it.

Karkat then realized something important. "Any time now, they'll go for one of our Tier 2s - maybe mid. We should probably get ready - we need them to burn up their Aegis." Then he remembered that HiveBees were at a major disadvantage in teamfights. "But how? Our lineup sucks at teamfights."  
Jade realized that there was only one solution. "Don't engage in teamfights. You keep ratting, We'll push, but run if a teamfight might break out. Let the Aegis expire."

HiveBees continued to rat, and some time later, all of FYG's Tier 2 towers had gone, but HiveBees had lost both their Tier 2 top and mid and Tier 1 bot. Now, FYG was considering going for HiveBees' Tier 3 mid. Despite this, Vriska was growing increasingly worried.

"My Aegis will expire soon."  
Rose realized the problem. "They're not committing to teamfights, but I think I may have a plan. Three of them are pushing bot." She pinged the coloured X's on their bottom lane. "I'll buy Smoke, and we'll go for the smoke gank. Then, I blink in and cast Epicenter, and the rest of us attack, except for Kanaya, who'll be either pushing or farming. We don't need everyone, because they don't have everyone over there."  
Vriska liked this plan. "Sounds good. We can do this!"

While all of this was happening, Dave, Jade, and Sollux were going for the Tier 3 bottom tower. Rose then bought her Smoke of Deceit, and her plan could now be put into action.  Even though the tower had nearly gone, this was a great opportunity.

Rose had Vriska, John, and Tavros accompany her, and when they got close to Dave, Jade, and Sollux, but still out of their sight, she used her Smoke to set things up.

"Okay, now! Go!"

She blinked in and used Epicenter, then Tavros followed up with Earth Splitter. After their stun ended, Dave, Jade, and Sollux all went on Vriska with Open Wounds, Laser, and Leech Seed respectively, burning up her Aegis, but attacks from John and Vriska finished off Dave and Sollux. Jade managed to kill off Rose, but Rose made it a mutual kill, for a 3 to 1 trade in favour of FYG.

"Nice! That couldn't have gone much better. Now, let's go for their Tier 3 mid," Vriska said triumphantly.

However, Terezi was not amused. "I thought we were supposed to stay out of teamfights?"  
Jade responded, "I think they smoke-ganked us. Not much we could have done about that."

* * *

 

At around 35 minutes, the game had started to take shape. HiveBees' early lead had started to shrink, and the statlines looked like:

Vriska: 6/5/9 (Treads/Midas/Skadi/BKB/Butterfly, going for Manta)  
Kanaya: 6/2/8 (Boots/Shadow Blade/Butterfly/MKB, going for Satanic)  
John: 2/6/10 (Boots/Blink Dagger/Blade Mail/Pipe, going for BoT)  
Tavros: 2/5/7 (Arcane Boots/Soul Ring/Mek, going for Drum)  
Rose: 3/5/10 (dead) (Wards/Arcane Boots/Blink Dagger/Veil/Wand, going for Aghs)

Dave: 6/1/8 (Phase/Armlet/Drum/S&Y/Abyssal, going for Cuirass)  
Jade: 7/5/11 (Bottle/BoT/Blink Dagger, going for Dagon)  
Karkat: 4/2/9 (Midas/Treads/Deso/Hex, going for Daedalus)  
Terezi: 4/4/12 (Arcane Boots/Mek/Drum/Force Staff, going for Eul's)  
Sollux: 2/7/10 (dead) (Wards/Arcane Boots/Soul Ring, going for Shiva's)

FYG had taken all of HiveBees' Tier 1 towers, as well as their Tier 2 top and mid and Tier 3 mid. HiveBees had taken all of FYG's Tier 1 and 2 towers, and their Tier 3 bot.

Things had started to go sour for Sollux, who had started to feed, while on the other hand, Vriska was starting to get things together after a slow start. FYG was starting to make a comeback, but would they be able to keep it going?


	5. GG

It was now around 43 minutes into the game. The game was reaching its final stages. However, while FYG was pushing HiveBees' mid rax, HiveBees, except for Dave, were roshing, unknown to FYG.

"Guys, just push!" Vriska called out.  
  
Before too long, they had taken HiveBees' mid rax. However, just then...

"Roshan has fallen to the Dire!"

Jade picked up the Aegis, since Dave was not there, as he was farming in top lane. Then, all of a sudden, the rest of HiveBees TP'd back to mid, for a full 5-on-5 teamfight, but this time, Jade had the Aegis.

Karkat started by casting Wrath of Nature on Kanaya, but Tavros fired back with an Earth Splitter, landing hits on Terezi and Dave. Sollux was next to attack. He also used his ult, Overgrowth, and caught three: Vriska, Kanaya, and Rose. Jade then picked off Kanaya, but John responded with Double Edge on Terezi, killing her off. Dave and Jade then went after John with Rage/Feast and March, taking him down. However, just then, Rose got out of Overgrowth and used Epicenter. This finished off Dave and Jade, but Jade respawned with her Aegis, and she proceeded to outduel Rose. Sollux, Karkat, and Jade then all went on Vriska and killed her, after which the teamfight dissipated.

When all was said and done, FYG had lost Vriska, Kanaya, John, and Rose, while HiveBees had lost Dave and Terezi.

Jade and Karkat immediately TP'd to bot, and before Vriska, John, and Kanaya could buy back, they took both sets of bot rax. They picked off Jade, but Karkat TP'd to top lane and took the Tier 3 tower as well.

Dave bought back and TP'd to top, and together with Karkat, both sets of top rax went.

Kanaya's concern grew. "It has become evident that this situation requires additional correction."  
"Yeah, Rose can't buy back, and even if she could, Epi is still on cooldown," John added.  
Vriska knew what had to be done. "We have to do it now. One last teamfight."

This teamfight was Dave, Karkat, and Sollux against Vriska, Kanaya, John, and Tavros.

Almost immediately, Dave infested John, while Sollux and Tavros, both without their ults, ended up fighting against each other, with Sollux killing Tavros, but the Tier 4 tower finishing off Sollux. Vriska used Stone Gaze, but only managed to land it on Karkat. Dave then used Consume, bringing John to low health and damaging Vriska. Dave then easily killed off John. Rose and Terezi were now back, and Terezi TP'd into the fray. Kanaya attacked with Poison Nova, and Vriska came in with follow-up to kill Karkat, but Terezi responded with Primal Roar, stunning Vriska and Kanaya. Dave and Terezi proceeded to go to town on Vriska, after which Kanaya and Rose retreated.

At once, Vriska saw how this match would inevitably end, and so...

[Medusa] arachnidsGrip: gg  
[Venomancer] grimAuxiliatrix: Good Game  
[Sand King] tentacleTherapist: GG  
[Centaur Warrunner] ectoBiologist: gg  
[Elder Titan] adiosToreador: gG  
[Nature's Prophet] carcinoGeneticist: GG  
[Beastmaster] gallowsCalibrator: GG  
[Lifestealer] turntechGodhead: gg  
[Treant Protector] twinArmageddons: gg  
[Tinker] gardenGnostic: gg

FYG's Ancient shattered, showing that HiveBees had won the game.

* * *

 

The final statlines:

Game length: 45:53

Vriska: 6/7/9 (Treads/Midas/Skadi/BKB/Butterfly)  
Kanaya: 7/3/9 (Boots/Shadow Blade/Butterfly/MKB/Satanic)  
John: 3/8/10 (Boots/Blink Dagger/Blade Mail/Pipe/BoT)  
Tavros: 2/6/10 (Arcane Boots/Soul Ring/Mek/Drum)  
Rose: 4/7/10 (Wards/Arcane Boots/Blink Dagger/Veil/Wand)

Dave: 9/2/9 (Phase/Armlet/Drum/S&Y/Abyssal/Cuirass)  
Jade: 9/5/14 (Bottle/BoT/Blink Dagger/Dagon/Ethereal)  
Karkat: 5/3/10 (Midas/Treads/Deso/Hex/Daedalus)  
Terezi: 5/5/12 (Arcane Boots/Mek/Drum/Force Staff/Eul's)  
Sollux: 3/8/13 (Wards/Arcane Boots/Soul Ring/Shiva's)


End file.
